Smart devices can include reporting, controlling, and hybrid devices that are part of a network. Reporting devices can include such things as thermometers, pressure sensors, motions detectors, position tracker etc. Controlling devices can include such things as motor controllers, valve actuators, etc. Hybrid devices can include an aspect of reporting and control, such as a thermostat or an intruder alarm.
One or more smart devices can be used to institute an application. For example, a motion detector and a cellular telephone reporting device can be used to create an alarm system. Using smart devices to institute an application generally requires provisioning (e.g., configuring) the smart devices. Smart device provisioning generally entails configuring network, reporting, security, or other parameters of the smart device.
Smart device provisioning is generally carried out by an original equipment manufacturer (OEM), a retailer, or by a user (e.g., an installer). Generally, users provision a smart device by manipulating buttons on the device housing and using a limited visual or audible feedback mechanism. For example, the smart device can have a limited digital display, such as ten numbers, and a button or two. The buttons can be depressed to select a mode (e.g., modify network parameters) and then change the data via a sequences of button pushes or holds.